Just Like Magic
by stephab
Summary: George Weasley never seems to get any. Set during HBP, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Just a little glimmer of happiness when things are about to get much, much worse.


_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_  
Just Like _Magic_

George Weasley looked over his shoulder furtively at the Burrow, watching the last rays of sunshine disappear and following the straggling snowflakes falling on top of the lopsided house. Stopping, George closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Determination, diction, wait no, deprecation? Why can't I ever remember this…?" He turned on his heel, trying desperately to remember the three D's for Disaperation.

"Oomph!" George yelled as he smashed his face into a large brick wall, "HOLY SH-."

"Um, hello?" A tinkling voice from the end of the dark alley way called out. George hastily wiped his nose, which had been steadily dripping blood onto his Muggle clothing.

"Hi," George said, in a higher voice that usual, then clearing his throat, "I mean, hi, er, hi Emma!"

"George, is that, is that you? What on earth are you doing here?" The girl made her way through the alley way towards George, "How di-, oh George! What happened to you?" Emma grabbed George's hand in her own, and led him out of the alley. She guided him in the direction of a little cottage covered with a thick blanket of snow. On the way, they passed underneath a street lamp, throwing a beam of light on the Emma. She had a pretty heart shaped face, tanned skin, even in the winter months and dark hair that glittered in the light. George's face turned scarlet, imagining how he must look with his swollen nose and blood staining his front.

Emma fumbled with her keys for a moment, threw the door open, and flicked on a light switch. George walked in, taking in all the Muggle appliances, from the feletone to the velytision set inside of a dark cabinet. He realized his dad would probably go about touching everything in the house, asking in depth questions about light switches and rubber ducks.

"Here, just sit down, I'll go get you some ice," Emma said quickly, pushing George down onto a squashy couch, and then disappearing into another room.

"It's fine, really Emma!" George called out to her, but no sooner had the words gone out of his mouth, Emma had returned, a bulky washcloth in her hand.

"Emma, seriously, I'm fine," George said weakly, but Emma ignored him and placed the washcloth filled with ice upon his nose gingerly, "There, isn't that better?"

George took the washcloth and held it in place, "Yeah it is, thanks Emma," George smiled at her and pulled out a deck of cards from his jeans pocket.

"Oh yay!" Emma exclaimed, giggling, "Card trick!" George grinned back at her once again, liking her penchant for his "magic." He pulled a card from the deck and showed it to her.

"Ok, watch this card," George put the card back into the deck and started shuffling them at top speed. He pulled out a card and said, "Is this your card?"

"Nope!" Emma said, "I think you're losing your touch George," then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm…" George reshuffled the cards and pulled out another one, "This one?"

"Nope," Emma said again.

"Now that's strange, I wonder what's happening!" George exclaimed, smirking slightly, "Oh Emma, you have something in your ear!" George leaned towards her, and pulled a card out from behind her ear.

"Now, is this your card?"

"Nope!"

"…What?" George exclaimed, seriously this time, staring at the card.

"Haha, I'm just joking George, you should have seen your face!" It was Emma's turn to smirk at the dumbstruck look on George's face.

"Very funny Emma," George said, staring into her twinkling green eyes.

"Oh I know," Emma said, smiling softly.

George continued staring into her face, until a particularly nasty throb from his swollen nose shook him from his trance, "So Emma, how's working down at the Ottery Pub?" George immediately knew he had said something wrong, when the smile slid of off Emma's face.

"I hate it," She said firmly, looking away from George.

"But, when I met you the other day, you looked like you were enjoying yourself!"

"Well, I guess, it's only because you were there," Emma said hastily, blushing furiously, "I usually spend most of my time being hit on by old drunk men."

George felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach, however, thinking about certain _things_ he could do to those old drunk men, made him feel much better: Especially since these _things_ involved a lot of duct tape, a few select items from his and Fred's shop, along with a fake green parrot.

Emma seemed to have noticed the angry look on George's face and said quickly, "But it's a good living, I get good tips and can live in my little house," the smile returned to Emma's face, "So, what do you do George?"

"Oh, I run a shop, a joke shop with Fred, remember him?"

"You mean the guy who looks almost exactly like you?"

"I've always thought I'm more handsome, actually."

"That's why I said almost," Emma said, giving him a sly smile.

"Now darling, if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me," George said, giving her a smile in return.

"What would you do if I was?"

"This," and with that final word, George put down the washcloth that he had been holding to his nose, and kissed Emma. Fireworks exploded behind George's eyelids, and he felt Emma smile beneath his lips.

After what seemed to be both an eternity, and a split second, Emma pulled away.

"Finally!" Emma said happily, "I've been waiting for you to do that."

George laughed, "And what, my dear, would have happened if I hadn't?"

"I would have jumped you," Emma said, unabashed, then pulled George in for another kiss. George sighed happily, enjoying the blissful moment away from the Wizarding World: Away from magic and away from death…

_Fin_

_

* * *

_Yeah Yeah. I know, I"m terrible, I haven't finished anything. Oh well :p I'm currently reading _Deathly Hallows _haha. So when I'm done, I'll be back. But I just felt like writing something, so I wrote this little oneshot [maybe more?]. I had some intentions of making it a rated M thingy, but eh, I'll think about it some more :D

Review?


End file.
